Utilizados
by Nana Walker
Summary: UA. Nunca se imaginó que, a la chica de la que estaba enamorado, le gustasen ese tipo de cosas.


**N/A: **Este drabble participó, con anterioridad, del desafío en la comunidad reto diario, en Livejournal. Más caca feamente armada dada al fandom por mi mano :3

**Disclaimer**: DGray-man y todos sus personajes son propiedad intelectual de Katsura Hoshino.

**Extensión: **849 palabras.

**Advertencias:** Universo Alternativo y "traumas" fujoshis. Sin sentido

**Resumen: **Nunca se imaginó que, a la chica de la que estaba enamorado, le gustasen ese tipo de cosas

* * *

><p><em><strong>Utilizados<strong>_

Nunca imaginó que contemplaría, horrorizado, el contenido de la bolsa que Lenalee había dejado olvidada en la escuela y la cual, sólo por buenas intenciones, él recogió para devolvérsela a su dueña, más tarde. Hasta ahí, no era un problema mayor: podría pasársela mañana, antes del comienzo de clases, ganándose algunos puntos en el camino para conquistar a la hermana del —loco— director.

Sin embargo, las cosas podían complicarse y atemorizarlo en un grado superlativo. Una bolsa olvidada era una bolsa olvidada al fin y al cabo: no tendría por qué implicar peligro mayor, si te encontrases con personas con algo de sentido común o, en su defecto, con algo de respeto por las pertenencias ajenas. Pero ese no era el caso de nuestro caucásico amigo: además de Kanda y Alma, Lavi se encontraba con ellos y, todo el mundo sabía que el ojiverde era la encarnación de la curiosidad andante.

— Vamos a ver que hay dentro— sugirió, con aquella sonrisa juguetona que lo caracterizaba.

— ¡No! Siempre haces lo mismo, Lavi— le regañó Allen, acalorado y arrebatando la bolsas de sus manos—. Son las cosas privadas de Lenalee— recalcó.

El muchacho, sonriente, clavó la vista en su amigo y, al segundo siguiente, con una velocidad endemoniada, le quitó la bolsa, sacando el contenido de la misma con suma facilidad.

— ¡Tsk! Déjense de jugar y apresurémonos— los apuró Kanda, bastante molesto y añadió, dándoles la espalda, pues Allen y Lavi aún peleaban las pertenencias de Lee—. Si siguen ganduleando, me iré solo— amenazó, colgándose la mochila al hombro y provocando que los otros dos se quedaran quietos.

— No seas tan antipático, Yuu… - murmuró Alma, levemente, mientras miraba los libros que había sacado Lavi con anterioridad de la bolsa de su compañera.

Kanda sólo chitó por respuesta, cruzándose de brazos y desviando la mirada, aún más molesto que antes.

— Alma tiene razón Yuu…— recalcó Lavi—. Además, ¿acaso…?

— No me llames por mi nombre…

— Calmado, no te enojes— expresó, tratando de tranquilizarlo, pues temía un inminente ataque del japonés y su sanguinaria espada de Kendo y continuó, cambiando de tema—. No sabía que Lenalee leyese tanto…— murmuró, revisando algunos de los libros con ávido interés—. Allen, lo más probable es que puedas sacar ideas de aquí para conquistarla— le sugirió a su amigo, casi al borde de la risa, entregándole un cuaderno que acababa de revisar.

Allen, sin notar el dejo de burla en las palabras de su amigo, alcanzó dicho cuaderno y comenzó a hojearlo, curioso y un poco emocionado, pues sabría más cosas de Lenalee con ello— aunque ya no sabía de que más podría enterarse, si Lavi le había contado lo suficiente como para escribir una biografía de la chica—. Pasó unas cuantas hojas, con los dedos húmedos, revisando el contenido de reojo, como si la misma Lenalee pudiese ver lo que estaba haciendo hasta que, espantado, notó unos horripilantes dibujos.

— Qu… ¡¿Qué es esto?— exclamó, horrorizado, al ver unos dibujos, muy fidedignos, de Lavi y él, teniendo relaciones sexuales— ¡¿Po-por qué Lenalee tiene este tipo de cosas?— gritó, hojeando las demás hojas del cuaderno con frenesí y sucediéndose, con ello, más y más páginas de pornografía homosexual en la se podía apreciar, con total claridad que, en la gran mayoría, salía dos o tres de ellos— ¡incluso en una salían los cuatro!— teniendo relaciones sexuales casi sadomasoquistas.

— Está de moda, Allen. A las chicas les gustan este tipo de cosas— puntualizó Lavi y añadió, burlesco—. Si quieres podemos grabar una de esas escenas entre los dos y se lo das de regalo de cumpleaños. De seguro se enamoraría de ti— concluyó, desternillándose de risa.

— ¡¿Qué mierda es esto?— gritó Kanda, casi tan perplejo como el albino y, ya furibundo, le arrebató los cuadernos con esas imágenes de pesadillas, preparado para romperlas en mil pedazos.

— Yuu, no puedes hacer eso— le regaño Alma, tratando de arrebatarle los cuadernos—. No son tuyos.

— ¡¿Y qué importa?— gritó el otro y recalcó, mostrándole una de las páginas en la que él y Alma eran los protagonistas—. ¡Mira la mierda en la que nos convierten!

— Aún así…

— ¡Alma tiene razón, Kanda!— apoyó Allen, quitándole con éxito la pornografía a Kanda—. Sea lo que sea, son cosas de Lenalee… hay que devolvérselo— concluyó, no muy convencido y ligeramente sonrojado, guardando los cuadernos en la bolsa, junto a las revistas.

El japonés lo miró con ansias asesinas, mientras Alma trataba de calmarlo. Si no le gustara tanto Lenalee, de seguro él hubiese hecho lo mismo pero, para su desgracia, las cosas no eran nada de sencillas. Ni siquiera sabía con qué cara mirar a la china mañana, cuando le entregase esa bolsa cargada de pornografía. De seguro, confiando en su prudencia, Lenalee no sospecharía que él ya hubiese revisado el contenido y, con una angelical sonrisa, recibiría el paquete.

¿Cómo es que Lenalee, teniendo la mente tan atrofiada, pudiese esbozar esa sonrisa tan inocente?

Allen no lo comprendía y, tampoco, deseaba saberlo. No quería, por nada del mundo, encontrarse con otra sorpresa como esa.

Fin drabble: Utilizados

Por: Nana Walker

* * *

><p>NA: De antemano, muchísimas gracias por leer. Comentarios, críticas constructivas y sugerencias son bien recibidos.

Bye bye y cuídense mucho :3


End file.
